lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay
Jay (ジェイ Jei) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw, mid-way through Stage 1. He is one of four Bomber Zombies, found appearing in a hallway with a prominent Hazmat, as well as burning ones. He only appears on difficulties of Hard or above, and cannot be found until ranking mode is unlocked for Stage 1. Album Description Jay had a birthmark removed by a dermatologist three years ago, and kept it in his back pocket ever after. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Jay absorbs less damage whenever attacked. Though like most zombies, Jay will immediately die whenever in contact with a Fire Zombie. Complex Abilities *'Smack Attack': Zombies will always be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close. As a Strong Zombie, Jay can harm the player with more damaging attacks. *'Lunge Attack': Student Zombies may frequently attempt to leap towards the player whenever Juliet is approaching from a near distance. The attack may cause minimum damage to the player if not evaded. *'Explosive Reaction': As a Bomber Zombie, any violent contact with Jay will provoke him. He will start to glow red, shake his arms in the air, and erratically advance towards Juliet, in an attempt to kill her along with him, before exploding. *'Symbiotic Reaction': As a Bomber Zombie, Jay will begin to detonate, whenever exposed to a Fire Zombie counterpart. He will allow the Fire Zombie to jump into his arms, and will explode moments after. Strategy *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at George, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing him to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Jay, giving the player time to kill him and collect him, before exploding. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Jay in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Jay is a Named Zombie located exclusively in the Stage 1. After defeating Stephanie and an unnamed Zombie Cop, the player will enter a hallway. After a "Kill Zombie" phase of 10 zombies, a second wave will appear, and Jay will be seen on the right side. He will not appear until the player has already completed Stage 1 and has unlocked Ranking mode. The difficulty of the stage must also be Hard or above. It should be noted that simply allowing him to detonate will not register him in the Album. Character Description Concept Art Jay had spiky, brown hair that appeared to have been blown behind his head. His face was quite skeleton-like, being gaunt and thin, with yellow-ish pale skin. His eyes were dark and sunken and quite pupil-less. His nose was barely visible and his teeth appeared to be in an unhealthy condition. He was wearing a white shirt, somewhat short, that was nearly revealing his navel. Around his shirt, was dynamite taped around his stomach, with wires attached to a separate dynamite stick. He was wearing blue-gray jeans with a black belt. He also had orange and white sneakers, that both appeared to be untied. Appearance In the game, Jay is one of the few Named Zombies, whose appearances were dramatically changed, prior to the release of the game. Jay's hairstyle is more fuller and combed back, as opposed to the original that was blown back. At his face, his sunken eyes have become significantly darker, the gauntness his face is absent, and now has blood across his eyes and mouth. He now wears an orange Letterman's jacket, similar to George's original design, and his navel is no longer visible. The dynamite strapped to his body has changed from red to beige, and now holds two larger sticks of dynamite in both of his hands, with the absence of wires. Jay also bears a strong, red, indicative glow. Personality Not truly much is known about Jay, with the exceptions that he became a bomber-zombie at zombification, and that he had a removed birthmark that he conveniently kept. His last words upon death also suggest, that Jay developed the desire to explode, once becoming a bomber-zombie. Trivia *Jay is the only Named Zombie who can die, without being collected into the Album. *After collecting Jay into the Album, he can reappear in a difficulty set at Easy, despite being a Named Zombie exclusive to a difficulty Hard or above. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or was intentional.NetfreaxGaming. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0hebFFootA#t=1197. Lollipop Chainsaw (360) - Stage 1: Highschool: Easy Playthrough (A+ Rank). Jun 19, 2012 *He is Zombie #04 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album jay.jpg|Jay's ID in the Zombie Album jay full size.JPG|Jay's concept art In-Game Images Jay's location.png|Jay's Location: Hallway Jay2.png|Jay in Gameplay. Jay Collected.png|Jay collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies